Organopolysiloxanes having SiC-bonded oxyalkylene units and Si-bonded hydroxyl groups are known in the art. For example, European patent application No. 0 032 310 to Union Carbide Corporation, and German patent application (Offenlegungsschrift) No. 30 39 721, to Wacker-Chemie GmbH disclose organopolysiloxanes having SiC-bonded oxyalkylene units. These organopolysiloxanes may be applied to substrates and cross-linked to impart hydrophilic properties to the coated substrates, that is, the coated substrates can be wetted to some degree more quickly and readily with water. However, the European patent application shows in Table 2, Examples 1 and 2, that the organopolysiloxanes prepared in accordance with the European patent application do not provide desirable water wettability to fibers containing 100 percent polyester.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide organopolysiloxanes having SiC-bonded oxyalkylene units. Another object of the present invention is to provide organopolysiloxanes having SiC-bonded oxyalkylene units which can be applied to textile fibers to impart hydrophilic properties thereto. Still another object of the present invention is to prepare organopolysiloxanes having SiC-bonded oxyalkylene units and Si-bonded hydroxyl groups which can be cross-linked by condensation and which impart hydrophilic properties to natural fibers as well as substrates consisting of 100 percent synthetic fibers. Still another object of this invention is to provide a hydrophilic coating which is particularly durable to cleaning with water or organic solvents without impairing other desired properties of the fibers such as soft hand and resilience.